One Shot Stories
by DekkaDemon
Summary: Basically this is a compilation of all the ideas and concepts I'd love to write in my main story, but they wouldn't fit in so they're one shots. Will mostly revolve around AC III and IV, and I'll accept any ideas that people have to offer! Rated T for possible future violence and course language. Rating may change to M if adults themes and sexual references appear.
1. OSS 1 - The Tragedy

**AN: This one shot is a modern AU of an incident with Haytham.**

* * *

The alarm clock beeped furiously, hoping to wake the couple up. They groaned, and the man sat up groggily. He swept his hand over the infuriating noisy machine and the sounds finally died down. The man peered at the time; it was 6:30. Still groaning, he got up clumsily and staggered over to the wardrobe to put a shirt over his bare chest and toned stomach. A minute later, and he was in the kitchen preparing his coffee for the early Monday morning that he hated every week.

A younger man only in his late teens barged out of his room, hurriedly trying to fit into his clothes while tottering towards the kitchen.

"Make me a coffee too," the boy stated. The other man grunted and grabbed another mug from the cupboard.

"You should really be making this yourself, I have to get ready for work," he murmured in a strong British accent. The boy gave him a cold stare and left the room towards the bathroom.

"Attitude," he grumbled. He sat down at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper that was folded up on the table. While he was deep in thought about the headlines in the newspaper, a mid-aged woman snuck up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her chin on his head, which made him jump.

"Morning darling," she giggled and then kissed his cheek.

"Ziio! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed and gave an exasperated sigh when the dark skinned woman walked off to the kitchen to search for some breakfast.

"Haytham, do you want anything?" she asked from behind the pantry door.

"No, I'm fine. I'm about to head off anyway."

The man stood up to take his mug back to the kitchen when the boy walked in again.

"Okay, I'm off to school now," he said in low, grumpy monotone, and then grabbed his now cold coffee that his father made for him.

"Alright, see you after school," Haytham said from behind the newspaper again.

"Have fun!" Ziio mocked and winked, to which her son rolled his eyes. Haytham placed down his paper again and walked off to the bedroom to get changed into work clothes. He sat down on the bed and rummaged through what to wear, but he didn't have many choices anyway. Abstergo Entertainment was very particular about what uniforms were acceptable. He settled down with a black coat with a navy blue shirt and black pants with his black boots. Haytham stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering whether he should wear his hair in the usual ponytail or leave it out how it was. He thought he would try something new and keep his hair out. It spiked out to the sides, and his son commented several times about how he looked like Loki from Marvel movies.

The man then picked up his black iPhone 4 and walked out of the bedroom to meet his lover before he left. Ziio smiled the cute way that Haytham liked, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick but affectionate kiss. He then parted from her and reached out to get his car keys from the bench and then made his way outside to where his Nissan Skyline was waiting for him. He had a different taste for cars to Ziio; he liked fast cars that gave him an exhilarating ride, while Ziio liked cars that she could drive off-road with. So it was reasonable that she had a Landrover.

Haytham grinned as he sat down in his cramped but comfy car, and ignited the vehicle. It roared as the motor kicked in when he went in reverse. He plugged in his iPhone to the radio and chose his favourite playlist. He wasn't much of a pop genre person; he preferred alternative and sometimes soundtracks.

Haytham pulled out of the driveway and the beast rumbled down the street and onto the road that led to the city. The main road was full of traffic and Haytham kept a watchful eye on the cars around him. He reached the intersection and took a risk to quickly turn left down a road on an amber light, but he made a mistake. To his right, he saw a whir of lights, and then two bright lights that looked like eyes coming towards him. He tried to cry out, but it was too late and the massive vehicle slammed into the right side of his car. His head was flung forward into his steering wheel, which then became an airbag, but his head was already gashed and blood was flowing down his face. Only a second later and his body was twisted around the gears and chair, limbs bending at awkward angles. He felt a searing pain spreading across his face, like a fire was dancing on his head, but he knew instantly that glass was stabbed into him. His vision faded, and everything went black; he was dizzy and dazed. All he could do was lie in whatever position he was in and listen to the background noises. First he heard horns blaring, and then glass crunching and metal bending, followed by loud sirens. He fell unconscious before he could hear anything else.

The ambulance arrived almost instantly, and four men jumped out of the flashing vehicle. They dashed up to the wrecked Nissan and tried to open the doors, but they were jammed shut. There were families screaming at what they were seeing. The other car, which was a black Rav4, was damaged at the headlights and bonnet, but the driver seemed relatively okay with only a few bruises on his body. Nevertheless, one of the paramedics attended to him while the other three still yelled and tried to pry open the doors of the smashed car. Haytham was not responding.

A few minutes later and there were police surrounding the area, warning people to back off while one of the paramedics dragged himself into the car through a small compartment in the boot. They finally pulled Haytham's broken body out of the car and laid him in the back of the ambulance. His body was limp and his breaths were shallow. A Landrover pulled up to the scene, and a screaming woman came rushing out of the open doors. It was Ziio.

She had tears streaming down her face as she ran over to her unconscious husband.

"Is he alive?" she wept.

"For now, but we need to get him to the hospital immediately," they replied.

"Oh, Haytham," she wailed. They closed the door on her and the ambulance drove down the street with its sirens booming and lights flashing. Ziio fell down to the floor, sobbing too hard to keep herself up. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her only love.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave the scene," one of the police officers said. She managed to stand up, and wobbled over to where her Landie was. She sat against the door and cried as she couldn't muster the energy to do anything else. She wanted Haytham to be by her side right now, to hug and hold her.

It was a tragedy.

* * *

**Do you want me to write more about this OSS or continue to the next one? Send your opinion c:**


	2. OSS 1 - The Tragedy (Part 2)

**AN: This part was requested by Templar's Creed but I was intending on writing this anyway, so enjoy!**

* * *

At the time the incident happened, Haytham and Ziio's son was resting his head on his crossed arms, almost falling asleep during Genetics.

"Connor," growled the teacher from behind his desk. "Get up, this is no time for sleeping!"

The boy wearily lifted his head up and stared into the muscular man's green eyes while he stared back at Connor's drowsy expression.

"Okay sir," he mumbled, and pushed himself up so he was sitting up straight. Just as he was about to place the tip of the pen on his paper and continue taking notes, there was a knock on the door. Every head in the class turned to look at the 'intruder'. It was one of the administrators, and she held a mobile in her hand and looked worried. She stared directly into Connor's oak brown eyes and wagged a finger at him, gesturing him to follow her. When Connor and the admin were outside of the classroom, she spoke in a trembling whisper.

"Your mother has called the school to have you transported to the hospital," she uttered. Connor gasped slightly, and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why?" the boy hissed.

"Your father… he was in an accident."

Connor glared at her, face frozen in shock. She once again signalled for him to follow her to her car. He tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat, but he was too worried. The admin raced along the roads, trying to get to the hospital as fast as she could. Less then 10 minutes later, the pair arrived at the building where Connor's mother was waiting with open arms. The courier nodded at Ziio and took off back to the school.

"Connor," the female whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"What's wrong Ista?" the boy asked. Ziio tangled her fingers in Connor's and guided him to the room where an unconscious Brit man was laying. The man was covered in a hospital gown and was surrounded by two more paramedics wearing the same green coloured clothes.

"Father!" Connor screamed with tears already welling up in his glistening eyes. Haytham's face and hair were crusted with blood, and he looked like death itself. His rich black hair that now had a red hue tangled around his face, covering some of his injuries. There were still small shards of glass lodged into his skin. His body was mangled in different angles; his legs twisted in impossible ways and his arms broken in several areas. There were droplets of crimson liquid all over the sheets, and a small pool spilled out from underneath the father's head. The two medics hung their heads low and took position in front of us.

"We don't know if he's going to make it," the taller one said in a muffled voice. The announcement shook Connor, and tears squeezed out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He looked at the ECG and saw the impulses beating slowly and the beeping noises having lengthy gaps between them. Ziio reach out her hand to entwine her fingers between Haytham's, and she sat there for a few minutes resting her head against her son's shoulder and weeping.

"They say that people in comas can hear their surroundings," she sniffled. "So I'm going to say a few words that may possibly be the last you hear from me… Haytham, you are my dear beloved and I will always remember the special times we had together. When I first met you I never thought we'd be together, or that I would fall for you so hard. But your blue-grey eyes enticed me and your sweet and charming voice soothed me. I remember that night when we hid away from society by camping by the river. That was the most exotic night I'd ever had. And nine months later, we had a son; Connor."

She couldn't continue anymore as she had trouble stifling her cries, and so her son wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began his speech.

"Father, I never thought this day would come. I wish I could've become closer to you and done some father-son things with you before this day would arrive. I can't believe how naïve I was and am. I miss you Father. I miss the days where we would go hiking through the bush and teaching me how to climb the trees. I miss the days where you'd let me drive your Skyline and race it around the secluded track we found. I miss the days where you'd grab Mother from behind and you two would giggle and cuddle on the couch, and drag me into your lap in front of the fire. I miss it all. I love you Father."

Connor sobbed into Ziio's shoulder as the memories shot back, and together they huddled on the same chair, giving comfort to each other.

Ziio ran her fingers through Haytham's hair and kept repeating, "Oh, Haythy."

"You like me calling you that, remember? Every time we'd have our moments together, I'd whisper your nickname into your ear. You'd always bring me in close and hold me for eternity when I called you Haythy," she blubbered.

Connor kept switching his gaze from his father and the ECG; he saw that his heartbeats were getting slower and he didn't have much longer. His breathing was so shallow that the pair could no longer see his chest rising up and down.

_Beep… beep… beep… … beep… … beep_.

Ziio dug her fingers into Connor's shoulders and he winced which made more tears trail down his cheeks like glistening diamond snails.

_Beep… … beep… … beep… … … beep… beeeeeeep._

The ECG stopped showing the impulses from Haytham's heartbeat and the continuous beep rung out through the room.

"Haytham!" Connor's mother bawled. "No, no, no!" The medics rushed up to his side and performed CPR but they knew there was no point. A few minutes later and the machine still didn't show any signs of a heart still pulsing in Haytham's chest. Once the medics gave up on giving the man CPR, Ziio placed her head onto his chest and cried hard. Connor held her hand and wept too, but tried to stay silent because he hated crying out loud.

"Please, Haytham, please don't be dead," she sniffled into his chest. "I love you…"

She didn't care about the blood around Haytham's lips, she had to kiss him one last time. She crawled her upper half over Haytham's chest and pressed her lips against his and gently kissed him. And suddenly a cliché happened; a kiss was all it took.

The ECG beeped once.

"Haytham!" Ziio squealed and tears of happiness fell from her eyes onto his chest.

The machine beeped again, and continued to do so.

He was alive.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Ehehe this was so sad for me to write but I loved doing so!  
Got a OSS idea? Send them in and I may write it!**


End file.
